


Siri(ously)

by Sams_Princess



Series: Daddy's Princess [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Daddy Kink, Destiel - Freeform, Flirting, Humiliation, Hunt, John Winchester is alive, M/M, Possessive Behaviour, Princess - Freeform, Siri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Princess/pseuds/Sams_Princess
Summary: Sam had spent an hour the night before listening to Dean experimenting with Siri, and he knew what was coming. He heard the very familiar‘de-ding’of Siri activating.“Call Dad,” Dean’s voice spoke loud and clear as Sam flopped himself onto his bed and toed his boots off; waiting to hear the reply from the phone.“Calling Daddy.”Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and whipped his head round to look at his brother.“What?” Dean cried, shooting up off the bed and dropping the cell in the process. “Shit! NO! Fuck!”“Dean?” Sam asked as he watched his brother fumble around in the comforter for the phone, unable to grab it in his haste to pick it up again. The ringer was on speakerphone, and kept pulsing as it waited to connect with the other phone.“I said Dad!Dad! Shit! No, no, no,no!” Dean finally managed to get the cell phone in his hand, and just as he did, the call connected."Dean?"The voice was familiar, but wasn’t the one that Sam had been expecting.“Cas?!” Sam choked on his words.





	Siri(ously)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://whatifdestiel.tumblr.com/post/168189130381/sam-dean-can-you-call-dad-dean-okay-dean-to) post!!
> 
> It wasn't supposedd to be this long!! But I just went with it!!

This hunt was driving them both crazy. They were getting nowhere, running in circles, over and over again.

Dean was getting fidgety; he just wanted to gank the sons-of-bitches and stop the poor innocent people being lured to their deaths.

Sam constantly had his nose in a book or was on his laptop, scrolling through the lore and his eyes were starting to feel tired from trying to decipher it all.

They were both tired of the suits they were practically having to wear all the time, and as much as they had once had to rely on fast food in previous years, they had both recently gotten a real taste for good home cooked food and missed it dearly, what with being away from the bunker. (And Dean wouldn’t admit it, but he missed cooking it all).

This hunt was taking the piss, but no matter how much convincing that Sam tried to do, Dean would refuse to accept defeat and call some other hunters in for help and back up.

_“Since when do the Winchester brothers get stuck on a hunt?”_

Sam rolled his eyes every time; his stubborn brother too afraid to hurt his ego and risk his own life before he called for any type of help.

Sam looked up from where he was scrolling through _another_ lore page on his laptop, when Dean flung a newspaper on the table he was sat at.

“What’s this?” Sam asked, already reaching for it, with a sickening feeling that he already knew what it was.

“Another victim,” Dean informed him, voice gruff. “Shit Sam – how many more people have to die before we can slit some throats?!”

Sam glanced round the diner, making sure no one had heard his brother’s harsh words. Sam read the newspaper article with a deep frown before folding the paper and placing it on the table.

“Dean, I swear, I really am _no_ closer to finding out just what the fuck this thing is. I’ve whittled it down to about 6 monsters. Fuck knows which one of those 6 it is, or if it even is any of them.”

Dean hummed, before waving over a waitress so he could order his breakfast.

“I’m telling you man, it’s a demon!” Dean grumbled.

“And where’s the sulphur? Hmm?” Sam asked, pausing as the waitress arrive with a notebook in her hand.

“Good morning Gentlemen; my name is Jane and I’ll be your waitress. Can I get you guys anything to drink?”

She took their order, popping her hip and chest out, in Dean’s direction. Her smile and words were flirtatious and Sam sighed impatiently, watching his brother eating out of the palm of her hand.

When the waitress retreated back to the kitchen to put their order in, their chat returned to what they were hunting.

Together they debated which supernatural being it could possibly be, ruling things out with a system of trial and error until they were left with a list of 3. They were a little closer to finding it, Sam guessed, but still it felt like they hadn’t gotten anywhere.

The waitress returned with Dean’s coffee and Sam’s kale, pineapple and almond-milk smoothie.

“Thank you darlin’,” Dean smirked with a wink as he took the black coffee from her hands.

When she had finally moved on to the next table, Sam turned to his brother.

“What would Cas say?” Sam accused, looking over the top of his laptop.

Dean’s eyes narrowed at his brother as he took a few sips of his drink.

“A bit of flirting never hurt anyone Sam,” Dean replied after a moment of thinking. “Don’t mean I’m going to be taking her home.”

Sam didn’t answer, knowing that it would be a completely different story if his brother’s angelic boyfriend was here.

Breakfast came out, and Dean flirted some more with their waitress, soaking up her responses and having a whale of a time. When she left them alone once again, the brothers started talk about the hunt once again.

Both of them just wanted it over, and Sam decided that he was going to dedicate today to convincing Dean to call someone, _anyone_ , for help.

“I bet there’s something about whatever we’re hunting in Dad’s journal,” Dean grunted, picking up his last slice of bacon and taking a savage bite out of it.

Sam’s eyes lit up. He hadn’t even said anything yet, and it appeared that today, Dean was close to admitting defeat; Sam could work with this.

“Yeah, probably,” Sam agreed, quietly. He let a pause fall between them for a minute. “Maybe we should give him a call?”

Dean’s head snapped up.

“What?”

“Maybe we should give Dad a call,” Sam repeated. “See what he makes of it all.”

“Oh, I dunno,” Dean brushed off. “Last I heard, he was busy in Illinois with a vamp nest.”

“Dean, Dad takes on Vamp nests for breakfast,” Sam reminded, voice light, but frustrated. “Let’s call someone… anyone! If not Dad, at least call Cas!”

“I am not calling Cas… he’s got enough on his hands at the moment with heaven!” Dean snapped, frowning.

Sam raised his eyebrows; he knew that wasn’t the reason Dean wasn’t calling Cas… they had fallen out before they had taken on this hunt – over something as trivial as Cas going ahead and watching the latest episode of 'Orange is the New Black' without Dean. Dean had not been happy with Cas and it was one reason why they had come on this stupid hunt in the first place.

“You must have caught up by now, Dean,” Sam sighed, feeling exasperated with his brother.

“It doesn’t matter,” Dean snarled, before sighing and changing the subject. “Look, if we really don’t get anywhere today, I’ll call someone tonight.”

Sam nodded, thinking about the whole thing. He bit back the smile at finally seeming to get through to his tough-as-nails big brother.

When the waitress came back over a little while later, to ask them if their breakfast had been okay, Dean had turned his womanizer act back on, inviting her to call him ‘Dean’, and had accepted the folded piece of paper she had offered him; Sam _knew_ that her number was written on the inside, and watched carefully as his brother pocketed it with a huge smirk.

“I hope you don’t plan on actually calling her,” Sam snarked as they left the diner.

Dean stopped beside the impala and looked Sam dead-on.

“Seriously?” He asked. “I know Cas has been a dick, but I wouldn’t do that to him.”

As if to show his brother what he meant, he took the folded piece of paper back out his pocket and started to rip it into tiny pieces. He let the wind blow them all away.

“Flirting is just part of my personality; you know it!” Dean winked again, before pulling the car door open and climbing into the driver’s seat.

Sam rolled his eyes, but followed his brother into the car.

-X-

Returning to the motel that night, both Winchester’s were frustrated. They hadn’t gotten _anywhere_ with the hunt today. They had trolled the town again, hoping to get some more information from the locals, but got nothing new. They were just going in circles, and both of them were done with this hunt.

“We need a fresh pair of eyes!” Dean declared, throwing his arms in the air as he collapsed on his bed.

Sam let his laptop case slide off his shoulder and onto his mattress.

“Dean,” Sam drew out his brother’s name, loosening his tie.

His brother opened one eye and grunted. He knew exactly what Sam was going to say, and proceeded to close his eyes again.

“You do it,” He ordered, voice low, laying his arms over his face to try and block out some of the late morning sun that was bleeding through the motel window.

“Dean, he likes you better,” Sam explained. “And he’ll listen to you. He would probably just let my call go through to voicemail, or would answer and then tell me to grow some and just get on with it.”

“Doubt it,” Dean muttered, but offered nothing else.

“You know he would,” Sam grumbled.

“Fine,” Dean sighed, because he honestly couldn’t deny it. John Winchester would just listen more to his eldest son. He wriggled his hand into his jeans pocket and pulled out his cell.

It was an iPhone, the latest model. Sam had spent an hour the night before listening to Dean experimenting with Siri, and he knew what was coming. He heard the very familiar ' _de-ding_ ' of Siri activating.

"Call Dad" Dean's voice spoke loud and clear as Sam flopped himself onto his bed and toed his boots off; waiting to hear the reply from the phone.

" _Calling Daddy."_

Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and whipped his head round to look at his brother.

"What?!" Dean cried, shooting up off the bed and dropping the cell in the process. "Shit! NO! Fuck!"

"Dean?" Sam asked as he watched his brother fumble around in the comforter for the phone, unable to grab it in his haste to pick it up again. The ringer was on speakerphone, and kept pulsing as it waited to connect with the other phone.

"I said Dad!  **Dad**! Shit! No, no, no,  _no_!" Dean finally managed to get the cell phone in his hand, and just as he did, the call connected.

 _"Dean?"_ The voice was familiar, but wasn't the one that Sam had been expecting.

" _Cas?!"_  Sam choked on his words.

 _“Hello Sam,”_ Cas’ voice greeted him, before it returned to Dean.

 _“Is everything alright Dean?”_ Cas asked, having picked up the panic and shock in Sam’s voice.

“Uh,” Dean’s whole face was red, and Sam noticed the blush extended down his neck and under his shirt. “Well… I think that Sam just found out about out little… secret…”

“Secret?” Cas questioned, quiet with thought. “What secret?”

Sam, who had somewhat recovered from his discovery, was biting his bottom lip and watching the emotions flitting across his brother’s face. He wanted to laugh lightheartedly at his clearly flustered brother, but he needed to listen to this conversation.

Dean appeared to be getting smaller and smaller, curling in on himself, and holding the phone closer to his face in an attempt to hide.

“You know… the thing we do…” He mumbled.

_“Dean. I don’t know what you are talking about.”_

“You know…” Dean’s voice dropped to all but a whisper. _“Daddy.”_

 _“Yes Princess?”_ Cas’ voice dropped an octave and Sam couldn’t stop balking, eyes wide at finding out this little titbit of information. Dean squawked slightly, his face burning brighter. And then Cas seemed to understand.

 _“Oh!”_ He exclaimed once it clicked a moment later. _“Sam just found out about your ‘Daddy’!”_

“Cas,” Dean warned, voice quiet, weak-sounding, and pleading. “Stop.”

 _“Princess,”_ Cas’ started, still using _that_ voice. Sam noticed that it seemed to have an effect on his brother; his obviously kinky brother. Wow, this was a lot to take in. _“We talked about this. It’s nothing to be ashamed off.”_

“But…” Dean tried. “Sam…”

 _“Let’s ask Sam if he has a problem with me being your Daddy,”_ Cas prompted. He was waiting to hear anything from either Winchester, but nothing was said between them.

Sam was out rightly ogling his brother still. Dean wasn’t looking up from where his face was hidden in the crook of his elbow.

 _“Princess,”_ Cas’ voice pressed, harder this time. _“Go on, ask your brother.”_

Dean’s head lifted slightly, eyes wide and innocent looking, as he sought out Sam. Sam could swear he had never seen such a look on his brother, and it was like looking at him in a whole knew light. He had let go – even during those few minutes of communicating with Cas… with his Daddy… he had relaxed some, despite the clearly humiliating situation he had currently found himself in.

“Dean,” Sam started, slowly. He couldn’t find it in himself to crush his brother, like Dean so obviously thought he was about to. He had known a lot of people, especially at college, who had experimented with a lot of kinks, and he had a few himself; so, who was he to shame his brother. “You are who you are; if you become your Daddy’s Princess…”

“Sam!” Dean exclaimed, squawking with embarrassment. Sam just continued.

“If you become your Daddy’s Princess sometimes, that’s fine. Who am I to judge? You’re my brother; and I love you. No matter what, _or who_ you are.”

 _“See Princess,”_ Cas reassured him. _“What did I tell you! Now maybe we won’t have to hide so much. Won’t that be nice?”_

“Cas – I will  _not_  be doing this in front of Sam!” Dean snapped.

 _“I think you’ll find that we will, Princess,”_ Cas spoke, the smirk evident in his voice. He quickly changed the subject so that Dean couldn’t continue arguing. _“Anyway; why did you call?”_

“Nothing… it was…” Dean stammered, and didn’t know what to say. Sam cut across him.

“Cas – we need help with a hunt. Desperately!”

Sam brought Cas up to speed with what they had got so far, and where they were stuck to. Cas asked for their current whereabouts, and within the next moment, he was stood inside their room.

“So glad to see you man,” Sam greeted getting off the bed to bring him into a hug.

Dean stayed where he was sat, curled up on his own bed. He cut the call and let the cell drop from his hand onto the mattress.

Cas and Sam talked about the hunt some more, and agreed to get started together, properly tomorrow morning. All the while they were talking and glancing over evidence, sharing thoughts, Dean stayed curled up in on himself, watching them from over his arm.

Cas sat in one of the chairs at the table, arms crossed and eyes narrowed at his boyfriend.

Sam knew he was the reason there was so much tension in the room, and he quickly made up some excuse as to why he needed to pop out for a sec. He grabbed his duffle on his way out, with the intention of heading to reception and paying for his own room.

“Princess?” Cas asked, voice quiet as he shredded his famous trench coat.

Dean looked up from his hiding spot, his eyes wet.

“Oh baby, come to Daddy.”

That was all Cas needed to say, and Dean was scrambling off of the bed and into Cas’ arms. Cas lifted him up, letting Dean curl his legs around his waist, and his arms around his neck.

“Daddy,” Dean whispered desperately in the mans ear, nuzzling his face into the crook of Cas’ neck.

Cas carried him back over to the bed, laying him down gently and slowly crawling up his body.

“Daddy missed you baby,” Cas hushed, relishing in the feeling of Dean’s hips riding up and pressing into his.

“I missed you too Daddy,” Dean gasped, unable to keep the keen of want from his voice.

Cas dipped his head down and shared a soft, long, warm, open-mouthed kiss, pulling Dean's bottom lip in his teeth as they pulled apart.

Dean’s hands started fumbling with Cas’ suit, desperate to get it off and to feel skin underneath his hands. He kept gasping _‘Daddy’_ over and over again, heartbeat speeding up and breath becoming short as he let Cas take the reins.

-X-

The next morning, Sam was sat in the same diner they’d had breakfast in yesterday. He’d ordered his egg and avocado salad on toast and kale smoothie again. He was just tucking into it when the jingle signalising someone entering sounded and caught his attention.

It was Cas, holding the door open. Dean followed him in, a slight limp to his step that would be unnoticeable if you weren’t experienced in all of Dean’s movements. Sam smirked into his glass, before schooling his features and raising his hand in welcome.

“Morning guys,” He greeted as they approached. “Sorry, I went ahead and ordered.”

“That’s not a problem Sam,” Cas reassured the younger Winchester, as he helped the eldest into the booth. “We were later waking this morning.”

“Where did you disappear off to last night Sammy?” Dean asked, voice more sated than it had been in days. He moved along the bench seat and sat as close to Cas as he could get.

“I didn’t want to bare witness to whatever it was you two clearly wanted to do,” Sam shuddered. “I went and paid for another room.”

“Very wise,” Cas agreed, waving over a waitress. Sam smirked when he saw just who it was approaching their table with a notebook and pen. “Considering how Dean feels about our intimacy in front of others.”

“Cas,” Dean whined, sounding very child-like.

“Mhmm,” Cas smirked, glancing sideways at his boyfriend. “I think you’ll find that’s Daddy to you, Princess.”

Dean’s face burnt bright red, just as the waitress appeared.

“Good morning gentlemen,” She paused when she spotted just who she was serving. She immediately thrust her chest out. “Dean!” She gasped, excitedly. “Hi!”

Dean’s eyes went wide at the sight of Jane, the waitress he had ruthlessly flirted with the previous morning. He looked between her, his brother and Sam before opening his mouth and closing it again.

“Do you know this woman,” Cas asked his boyfriend, voice patronising. He paused, before adding on with a hint of hardness; “Dean?”

“Yeah,” Dean gasped at that voice. He was currently hard in his slacks, getting off on _the_ voice and the humiliation of it all. “I mean… no. Yeah. Kinda.”

“She served us yesterday,” Sam supplied. “Her and Dean got on _very_ well. If you catch my drift.”

Cas pursed his lips, looking at Dean and watching as the man squirmed under his scrutiny.

“I see,” He stated. He turned back to the waitress. “My name is Castiel,” He greeted. “And I am Dean’s boyfriend.”

“Oh,” She startled, having been watching the scene unfold before her. She was clearly very let down and disappointed by this reviling. “It’s nice to meet you, Sir.”

She proceeded to take their order, less enthusiastically this time and scurried off back to the kitchen.

“Cas I…” Dean tried to rescue himself. Cas held up his hand to stop him from continuing.

“Were you flirting with that woman yesterday, Dean?” He asked, voice still hard.

Dean licked his lips, trying to rack his brain and think about just how he could get out of this.

“I…”

Sam watched on, truly fascinated with seeing this different side of his brother and best friend’s relationship.

“The truth, Princess.”

“Yes,” Dean whispered after a moment.

Cas hummed, nodding once.

“And what does Daddy say about flirting?” Cas prompted.

Dean’s eyes flickered over to Sam, cheeks burning still. Cas used his fingers to gently guide Dean’s chin.

“Eye’s on me please, baby,” Cas ordered lightly. “Sam told you yesterday he was okay with this. So don’t worry about him. Now tell me; what does Daddy say about flirting?”

Dean licked his lips again, and desperately wished that he had a drink that he could gulp down to try and return some wetness to his dried-out mouth.

“No flirting allowed,” Dean all-but whispered.

“Correct,” Cas praised with a small smile. “And why’s that?”

“Because I’m already taken.”

“By whom are you taken, Princess?” Cas pressed, wanting to hear him say it.

Dean spared a side-glance at Sam. His brother was looking at his laptop screen again, but was most likely listening in. He quickly retuned his gaze to Cas, not wanting to get into even more trouble. He stared deep into those blue eyes, and gulped.

“You.”

“Sorry?”

“You.”

Cas smirked, and although he could hear him he prompted again.

“Excuse me, little boy?”

“You Daddy,” Dean gasped out, speaking loud enough that Sam could clearly pick up what he was saying. “I belong to you, Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Cas hummed, leaning forward and pressing a hard kiss to Dean’s lips. “And don’t you forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr!!](https://samsprincess69.tumblr.com/)  
>  If you liked my work and would like to buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/samsprincess), please do!! It would be ever so appriciated!! <3  
> Thank you for all your support!!  
> Much love to you all!  
> xxxx


End file.
